creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perturbed Maverick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Perturbed Maverick/What does it take to be an Official CP Reviewer? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 01:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Your message confuses me, as in it you claim that "The Trial For Murder" is your story. In fact, you didn't even credit Charles Dickens as the writer when you posted the story, leading me to assume that you were trying to pass his work off as your own for some reason. Of course, that is plagiarism, so next time, I recommend citing the author yourself. An admin has done so for you it appears for the Dickens story, but when you claimed that the story was "your latest pasta" on my talk page, it makes you come across as lazy and trying to get credit for the work of others. It is very suspicious, that is all. I prefer to review the original works of people on this site, rather than acclaimed works of fiction by classic authors. That way I can actually try to help the author or express my opinion in a unique way. If I were to review a Dickens story, I likely wouldn't be showing much of a different opinion from the many other critics who have praised his works. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :^ I would STRONGLY suggest you take this advice. Especially when this has been brought up multiple times to you and you seem to not be even bothering to cite the original authors on your own wiki. This is a really bad idea. In fact, a petition was made on Wattpad for specifically what you're doing right now. The past few stories you have submitted have also not really been up to quality standards. I would suggest taking a little more time to read and review stories before deciding what you want to share AND properly cite the author. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::You are now banned for one week for posting multiple stories without any citation to the original author. I suggest you use this time to correct and properly cite all the stories you have on your site that are without any form of citation or credit. If this continues, the bans will increase in length. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:24, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 18:32, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Re I demoted my admin rights on this page and SPW about a year ago, so I can't help you. Good luck with your endeavors though. Mystreve (talk) 21:21, February 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:29, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'll have to decline the prospect of joining the "Scarypasta Wiki". Thank you very much for the offer, but I will stick to this wiki. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:52, August 23, 2016 (UTC)